


Geez Louis

by imthepunchlord



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Sith AU, Fluff, Friendship, Louis was always an active, coming up with names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: Coming up with names are very important.





	

Names were important. It was an identity a person will likely go with their whole life. Usually. They had to be carefully considered. Carefully planned.

Well, Marinette liked to think so.

For sure, a name that she liked.

But that was the struggle.

What name to pick for her child?

Who will her little ange-

Marinette shot her stomach a look when she felt a jab.

Angel.

Such a little angel she was evidently having.

A very energized angel.

"So they suspect a girl?" Alya voiced, looking over the list of names Marinette had jotted down, names she was struggling with. An even list of boy and girl names, though with the baby suspected to be a girl, a good few of the boy names were crossed out. Though some Marinette kept, names she liked enough and thought could work for a girl.

Alicio.

Chante.

Esme.

Jolie.

Or-

Alya blinked, then gave Marinette an odd look. "Why is Orane crossed off?" Alya asked.

Marinette grimaced. "Papa suggested the name."

"So?"

"Just like my name, Orane Dupain-Cheng will mean 'rises to make bread'. Well, rising to make bread. My daughter won't go through the same pain." She will be careful with every name her Papa suggests. She can never to too sure.

Marinette gave a start, then eyed her stomach as there was another flutter of kicks. She set a hand on her stomach, grumbling, "So energized, just like…"

Just like Adrien.

She, if this really was a girl, was probably going to be an eager spazz like Adrien.

She bets her mannequin this kid will do a Naruto run at some point.

Across from her, Alya voiced, "You sure that energy comes from Adrien?"

Marinette looked up, brow furrowed. "Yeah?"

Alya cracked a grin. "Oh I don't know," Alya murmured, "I can see that energy coming more from you."

Marinette shot her a pout. "I'm not that excitable."

"Sure, if that's what you want to believe."

Rolling her eyes, Marinette was just about to jab back at her when there was another hard kick. She leaned back, and echoed a phrase she heard an American tourist utter, one that seemed fitting with her current exaggeration. "Geez Louis! You running a marathon in there?" How many times was this kid going to kick?

So active today?

Did she know that they were discussing names?

Was she trying to be included?

Don't tell Marinette she actually liked Orane and wanted her name to be a pun!

"Louis?"

Marinette looked up.

Alya peered back, alert and eager. She voiced, "Wasn't that one of the names you wanted to name you and Adrien's kids?"

Marinette stared at her, eyes wide going.

It was.

Along with Emma and Hugo.

And Louis.

Emma, Louis, and Hugo.

"Louis," she repeated, resting a hand on her stomach, smiling as she felt another kick, right at her hand. "Likes the name Louis," she declared.

ALya grinned, leaning forward, peering down, pleased. "Little Louis," she murmured.

"Famous warrior," Marinette murmured, rubbing her stomach affectionately. She glanced to Alya. "You think Adrien would've liked it?"

"Knowing him, he would've stopped every stranger in the street telling him that he had a kid coming that was named Louis."

Marinette laughed, not minding the giddy kicks of her little Louis.

Marinette had her name.

Louis.

Louis Dupain-Cheng.

**Author's Note:**

> Though now, Louis Dupain-Cheng means famous warrior makes bread XD


End file.
